In a traditional three light pulse atom interferometer, the first pulse acts as a beam-splitter, the second pulse acts as a mirror, and the third pulse acts as a final beam-splitter to recombine and read out the phase. The light pulse atom interferometer is sensitive to inertial forces like acceleration and rotation and inertial measurements can be made based on the phase that is read out. If there are inefficiencies in the steps, it may lead to a loss of interferometer contrast, which loss of contrast may lead to degradations in angular random walk (ARW) and velocity random walk (VRW) but does not cause instabilities in either scale factor or bias. However, in a large-momentum-transfer atom interferometer, the scale factor is enhanced by additional acceleration pulses, which increase the velocity of the atoms in one or both arms of the interferometer. Inefficiencies in these acceleration processes may have the potential to create multiple interferometer paths, which can add to the signal from the primary interferometer path, introducing bias and/or scale factor instability.